Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Key to Victory
by PMDFNAFStories
Summary: When a human named Jordan wakes up in the world of Pokémon and discovers he's been transformed into a Riolu, he know must venture the world of Pokémon with his new friend Crystal. This story contains slight gore and possibly swearing.
1. Chapter 1: I'm a Riolu!

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Key to Victory Chapter 1: I'm a Riolu?!

Welcome to the world of Pokemon! You all know about that one Pokemon world where trainers and their Pokemon unite to take on the Legendaries. However, have you ever heard of a world where only Pokemon exists? And humans are only fairy tails, myths, tall tales, etc. Though however, there have been reports of humans becoming Pokemon in the past years of this world. With their friends, they overcome any trials and tribulations. And have a choice to either go back home or stay in the Pokemon world...But one human became corrupted, unstable and began to do...terrible things. This caused panic in the Pokemon world as humans began to pop up more frequently as Pokemon began to hate more and more humans as each human that had appeared in the world had turned out to have been selfish and cruel. Even to the point where the human would be locked up for just saying something rude...

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" A loud voice was heard, causing the female Fennekin standing on the wooden grate to jump back. She fell on her rear as the voice continued. "The footprint is Fennekin! The footprint is Fennekin!" The Fennekin, in a state of panic, quickly stood up and began to run as fast as her legs could take her. The nice sensation of the warm sand felt lovely under her paws, but she didn't have time to stop to enjoy the feeling of the sand. The Fennekin ran to her favorite spot, a nice calm beach with a few large rocks, tiny sandcastles that little Pokemon kids have built that evening, a clear blue ocean and a beautiful view of the bubbles flying in front of the sunset.

"Wow..." The Fennekin thought to herself, starring at the sparkling bubbles floating in front of the sunset as her nerves began to calm down. "Ah, Dad's gonna be angry at me for not being home like I said I would be..." She spoked softly, before reaching into the backpack on her back and soon pulled out a pink heart-shaped jewel with a small crack in it. "I thought bringing my Rose Heart would help me gather courage..." The Fennekin said sadly, looking up at the now nighttime sky. She loved staring at the shining stars at night as they give her courage...and that she knows her mother is looking down at her smiling.

This was when the Fennekin noticed a bright glowing star, moving downwards. "W...Whoa!" Her eyes widen as she stared at the star in shock. "A shooting star..." Shooting stars are pretty rare in the Pokemon world, so seeing one was really special. Fennekin looked down at her crystal, a single tear falling onto it as she looked up at the star. "I wish I had a friend. A friend who will stick with me no matter what and cares about me for who I am, not what I have."

Having made her wish, she sat down to watch it disappear when it all of a sudden began to move in a zigzag pattern. "Eh...?" Fenniken tilted her head, confused. Was this normal shooting star patterns? Before Fennekin could think about something to say, she noticed the star was heading straight at her! "W...Woah!" She gives out a small yelp before she jumped behind a large rock. A loud "Boom!" was heard as small pebbles and Krabby knocked by the impact of the star hitting the sand landed near Fennekin before the Krabby quickly scampered off scared. Fennekin would've done the same thing if she didn't noticed the bright glowing light emitting from the newly-created crater that was where she stood before she moved out of the way.

Though scared, she slowly began to make her way to the large crater. The light was very bright, making Fennekin cover her eyes briefly before the glow faded and she looked in to find something surprising. A shiny Riolu, who had some slight scratches, bruises and wore some sort of metal frame with glass in the middle! This Riolu didn't look like any Riolu she's heard of before. This Riolu had small spikes on the top of his paws, which were pitch black as his ring was replaced by a purple collar that was slightly covered by a strange key with a red diamond in it. It's paws also had some slightly sharp looking claws and it was about twice the size of a normal Riolu. "A Riolu...?" Fennekin thought to herself, sliding into the crater carefully before she approached the Riolu. "Where did it came from..? So this is what a Riolu looks like in real life..." Fennekin thought to herself as she approached it, but soon realized it was a he.

Fennekin looked at him, blushing. "H...He's sort of cute...No Crystal, you can't be thinking like that." She shook the feeling before she began to shake the Riolu. "Hey! Hey! A-Are you okay?" She asked, the Riolu letting out a soft groan as he opened his bright green eyes. The Riolu looked around confused and ultimately scared, turning his head in various directions. It was obviously night, but how could he see in the dark so clearly? He stops panicking a bit when he saw a Fennekin wearing a light blue scarf around it's neck. "A...A Fennekin? What's it doing here? In fact, where am I?" He thought to himself, before turning his head back at the Fennekin, who gave out a small sigh of relief. Why would this Fennekin suddenly sigh like that, Jordan thought.

"Are you okay? I saw you fall, well a shooting star but that's not the point right now, from the sky and saw you crash on the spot where I was just standing. Good thing I moved out of the way." She said with a small giggled. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I hit my head or something, cause it kind of sounds like you're talking." The Riolu chuckled, looking at her with confused eyes. The Fennekin only giggled back. "Of course I talk! So are you, Mr. Riolu." "Pokemon can't talk and...Wait. What did you just call me?" The Riolu, stopping his original sentence to ask that. "Mr. Riolu, Riolu!" Fennekin smiled happily, her tail wagging. "Man this Riolu is so weird...but cute." Fennekin thought.

Riolu...? The bright blue canine looking Pokemon? Was he hearing this Fennekin clearly...Well obviously not since he's hearing a Fennekin talking! He stands to his feet, before falling to his knees as he groaned a small bit in pain. Fennekin, being kind, ran over to help him stand up. "You're bleeding. We should get you an Oran Berry or I could take you to my home and see if my dad can help you." Her dad was luckily a doctor, so he could help treat this Riolu's injuries. The Riolu only backed up, stumbling a bit before he climbed out of the rocky crater before noticing the ocean. Despite being thirsty, he most certainly wasn't rushing over to the water to get a drink. He looked in to see a light yellow and black canine with a scruff of fur staring back at him. This creature had a large bushy tail, black paws, a black mask-like object on it's head that had two strange black aura appendages hanging off on the side. Around it's neck was not only a purple collar with a small tag that read "Jordan" but also a golden key with a small red diamond in the middle. "I'm...I'm..." He stuttered, falling to his knees as he puts his paws on side of his head. "I'm a Riolu!" He yelled out, screaming at the sky.

Fennekin, climbing out as soon as the Riolu screamed, walked over to him carrying the glasses he dropped earlier while climbing out. "Hey, are you really okay? You're acting strange Riolu. Or is this how Riolu normally act?" Fennkin asked him, not knowing how Riolu acts due to never meeting one. The Riolu, turning his head to her before snatching the glasses putting them on after he did before looking back at the ocean. "I-It has to be a dream! Yeah, that's it. I was probably in a car accident and I'm just asleep." He smiled, tears running down his face before he began to splash his face with the cold water. He closed his eyes, panting as he mentally counted down from three to one. "Three...Two..." One! His eyes opened up quickly, as he looked around. The Fennekin, who was trying not to laugh at his odd behavior, was still there. He tried this again and again, before eventually breaking down in pathetic tears. Curling up, he whimpered out "I'm supposed to be human..."

Hearing this, Fennekin gasped at what he said. "You're a...a human?!" She gasped. Her father had told her that humans are evil. She backed up from him, but she felt bad for him at the sight of him helpless. "H-Hey...It's okay." She said, walking over to him and pat his back. "Tell me what do you remember of your human self. If you can." She smiled kindly, calming down the Riolu who gives out a small sniffle. He goes quiet to think about his human life...But all that came up was a blank. "I...Can't remember." He tears up again. "Oh no, he's going to cry. Think Crystal..." "Hey, my name is Crystal. What's yours?" Crystal asked kindly. The Riolu looked back at her. "J-Jordan...That's the only thing I remember other than that supposed to be human." Jordan...Certainly didn't sound like a normal name here in Vertigo Valley. "You're badly damaged. Let me take you to my home so my father can help you." Crystal asked, slowly holding out a paw to help Jordan.

Jordan, despite wanting help, slapped her paw away. "Stay away from me!" He cried, panicking before looking down calmly, crying. "I'm sorry." Crystal apologized, making Jordan look at her. "Why is she apologizing? I should be the one apologizing. She wants to help me, and I just acted like a jerk to her..." Jordan thinks to himself, before responding with "No. I'm sorry. Yes that would be great please" He said, smiling softly. "Yay!" Crystal, bouncing up, rushed over to hug him before grabbing his paw with her tail. "Follow me Jordan!" She said cutely, beginning to walk and prompt Jordan to do the same.

"Could this Riolu really be a human? No, he can't be. Dad says that humans are cruel, selfish and mean and this Riolu seems nice and cute." Crystal thought. "Why am I a Riolu? How? Why can't I remember anything?" This was all Jordan could simply think about, not even realizing that his wounds are still bleeding. Soon enough, his train of thought was derailed when Crystal spoke. "Here we are!" She said as the two approached a large wooden cottage. She knocked on the door about seven times, the door swinging open on the seventh knock. This caused Jordan to jump and fall backwards. "Where have you been young lady? I've been worried sick about you!" The male Delphox, whom Jordan can only assume is Crystal's father, asked, his paws on his hips. "Sorry Dad, I was trying to join the guild and panicked and ran off to Krabby Beach for a bit." "Again...?" Crystal's dad lets out an annoyed groan. "Honey, you either join that place or not." He spoked, petting Crystal's head. Crystal blushed when he did. "Dad, you're embarrasing me!" She giggled, her dad now noticing Jordan. "Oh. Hello there. Whom might you be?" Jordan was going to answer to his question, only to have Crystal answer him. "I found him on the beach which was why I was gone for a bit longer. He's really hurt, can he come in so you can help heal him?" She begged, eyes looking sad in order to guilt trip him.

Crystal's dad smiled. "How could I say no to that cute face. Come on in Riolu." He said opening the door for the two. "His name is Jordan, Dad." Crystal corrected him as Jordan walked in. "Jordan. Weird name, but who am I to judge?" He muttered this, before patting the table. Jordan hopped up on the table, sitting still quietly as the Delphox began to treat his wounds. Every time the Delphox's paw touched his wounds made him wince in pain almost to the point of crying but after about five minutes he was done. "There we go. Now where do you live? So I can inform your parents that you're here." Jordan couldn't answer that. That's right, he's a kid now, somewhere around Crystal's age. "H-He doesn't have any parents. He's an orphan!" Crystal lied, looking at Jordan. "Oh, is that so..." He said looking down sadly. Crytsal's dad one time told her that he was an orphan at birth so this was most likely the reason he's feeling sad. "Jordan...Would you like to stay here?" He asked. Jordan, still surprised, didn't know how to answer his question. He didn't have anywhere to live, plus he'd probably be attacked if he ended up getting lost. "I guess so..." Jordan muttered, making both Crystal and her dad smile. Crystal ran over to hug him, making him smiled back, blushing a small bit. "Yay!" Crystal cheered, nuzzling Jordan as Crystal's father chuckled in amusement. "Jordan, welcome to the Gem residence!" He said, before leading Jordan to his room. In the small room he saw various toys, drawings and a small televsion-looking object. He also noticed two nests on the ground with covers on them. "Luckily we had a spare!" He smiled, dusting off the second nest, which looked both new and dusty. Mostly since it hasn't been used. "Good night you two." He said, kissing Crystal and soon pets Jordan on the forehead. "Night dad!" Crystal giggled as her father left the room. "He likes you like if you were his son." She smiled at Jordan, who blushed. "Yeah, I guess..." Jordan yawned as he layed on the nest. It didn't really feel itchy, it actually felt really warm. Crystal shuts off the before heading to her bed, covering up with the blue blanket. "Before you ask me if I could make a fire, I can't." Crystal giggled. Jordan wasn't even going to ask this. "I don't want to burn the house down again...for the fourth time." She rubbed the back of her head, Jordan chuckling in response before shivering. Crystal suddenly grabs him and pulls him to her. Before he could ask, she hugs him, providing warmth to the cold Riolu. Jordan's face brightened up, mostly because he's blushing but also due to him becoming warm. "Thank you..." Jordan thanked her, slowly hugging her back. Jordan didn't see Crystal's tail wag under the cover somehow, but she soon went to sleep.

Jordan started at the ceiling for a bit, somewhere around thirty-eight minutes before finally passing out. Jordan woke up in the middle of a village, no villagers in sight as he walked by himself. He was beginning to get scared, the eerie silence not helping at all. That was when he noticed a strange figure standing by a destroyed fountain. It's fur was pitch black, with long sharp claws and it's eyes were red and soulless. It stared at Jordan coldly, something red staining it's paws and fur. "What did you..." Jordan stuttered out, before noticing a frightening sight...Crystal, the Fennekin he just met, was laying under the figured, covered in scratches. Jordan fell on his knees and began crying into his paws. Removing his paws from his eyes, he noticed his hands were coated in red as the figure disappear disappeared as more figures appeared. "Murderer!" "Monster!" "Evil!" They all cried out various things at Jordan, who was just crying in his arms terrified. The figure reappeared and suddenly began to claw into them. Jordan just watched in horror as this creature...this monster kill the Pokemon. "Jordan...Wake up!" Jordan was suddenly awoken from his nightmare to see Crystal staring him down, smiling. "Breakfast time!" She said, as she helped him up. Jordan was a bit shooken up, but followed her downstairs for breakfast.

But what was that dream...? What did it mean? Find out soon...

[End of Ch.1] 


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Vertigo Valley!

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Key to Victory

Chapter 2: Welcome to Vertigo Valley!

Jordan walked downstairs, following behind Crystal. "I should tell her about the dream..." Jordan thought to himself. Crystal turned her head to her new friend, knowing something was bothering him. "Jordan? Is something wrong?" She asked as she began to make her way down the wooden stairs. Jordan raised his head. "Hmm? Oh, it's nothing." He smiled nervously, lying. He was bothered about that nightmare he had, but he didn't want Crystal to be bothered. "Come on, you can tell me." Crystal turned to Jordan, and nuzzled against him. Jordan gave a small blush and chuckle. "I assure you it's nothing." He smiled and pat Crystal's head, which made her blush. "I hate it when Pok mon pet me!" She crossed her arms, falling over due to her hind legs being unable to support her upper body. This caused her to fall comically down the stairs. Crystal's dad, whom Jordan figured out his name was actually Cyst, poked his head in from the kitchen and sighed. "Crystal, I told you not to act like Speedster the Sandslash. That's a video game darling..." He sighed as he walked back into the kitchen, finishing breakfast. Jordan figured it was best not to ask what he meant by that as he walked into the kitchen, Crystal standing up and walked after him.

Crystal and Jordan sat down at the nicely decorated table, covered in a red, white and black table-cloth with a single candle in the middle. Cyst set down some plates, putting pancakes on them. "Oran Berry Pancakes! My favorite!" Crystal smiled, quickly digging into the stack of pancakes. Jordan just stared at her shocked at how fast she ate. "Must you eat like a Tepig every time I serve you Oran Berry pancakes Cryst." Cyst asked, which only Crystal responded with a single burp, smiling cutely. "Excuse me!" She giggled, wiping the small bit of berry juice on her muzzle. Jordan picked up a fork, which was difficult with his paws but he soon got the hang of it. "Oran Berry Pancakes? Never had it before." He said curious, taking a small bit of it. His eyes widen, his bright red eyes sparkling like the bright sun as it felt like a nuke of deliciousness had just blown up on his taste buds. "Wow! This is good!" Jordan smiled, grabbing a knife in his other paw. "Well I'm glad you're-" Cyst was interrupted when Jordan began to stuff his face in with pancakes. "-...liking it..." He sighed, pushing his pancakes aside due to losing his appetite. Crystal instantly grabbed the stack and began to pretty much have an eating contest with Jordan. "Kids these days..." Cyst jokingly smiled as he looked at them. "So Jordan, tell me about yourself."

Jordan and Crystal both choked a bit on their food, both from the question Cyst just asked and the fact they were literally stuffing pancakes in their mouth. "Why do you want to know?" Jordan asked, swallowing his pancakes and set down his silverware. "Just want to get to know you better since you're going to be staying here." Cyst smiled kindly, taking a sip of apple juice from a mug that had "#1 Father!" written on it. Jordan began to think. "What do I know about myself...?" He thought to himself, confused on how to answer his adopted father's question. "I like...drinking tea?" Jordan muttered, tilting his head. "Oh, okay." Cyst smiled, despite not quite understanding Jordan's answer. "Dad, may I show Jordan around town?" Crystal asked her father, looking at Jordan. "Of course you can sweetie. I need to go fill out the application form for Jordan to attend your school." Cyst said, looking at the time on the clock hanging on the way. Crystal smiled, her tail wagging vigorously as she grabbed Jordan's paw, running out the door. Cyst could hear Jordan yelling "Crystal! Slow down!" in which Crystal responded with "To adventure!" and chuckled. "He'd make for a nice little boyfriend for Crystal." Cyst smirked, talking to himself as he grabbed a bag. He walked out of the backdoor and began to walk to the Pok mon School.

Cyrstal was dragging Jordan through the neighborhood, which made him trip on a few occasions. "Crystal..." Jordan panted, managing to get his paw free as he stopped to take a break. "Where are you taking me?" Jordan asked, putting his paws on his knees as he breathe in and out. Crystal turned around to face him. "Why, I'm showing you around Vertigo Valley. Well, just this town as my father doesn't like me leaving the town." Crystal smiled nervously as she scratched the back of her head. "Follow me." She said, walking off. "Well, at least she isn't dragging me this time..." Jordan smiled as he walked behind her. The two approached a small dojo looking building. "This is Sawyer's Training Hall!" Crystal smiled, looking at a Sawk who was meditating on the top of the roof. "Is he sleeping?" Jordan asked, approaching the small building looking up at the Sawk. "Young Riolu, I am not asleep." Jordan's ears perked up as he blinked two times to find the Sawk missing. "Where-" Jordan looked left and right, before turning around to find the Sawk standing behin him. Jordan jumped back in shock, giving out a small yelp. Crystal giggled and pat Jordan on the back. "He does that sometimes. Get used to it." She told Jordan, who was still puzzled on how the Sawk got behind him with him noticing. "Ah, young Crystal. Are you here for training?" Sawyer, the Sawk, asked, his head turned to face the young Fennekin and his eyes closed. "No thanks Sawyer, I'm just showing my new friend around town." Sawyer gave a firm nod. "I see. I hope you enjoy your time spent in our lovely town Riolu." Jordan smiled and did a small bow. "Thanks. You too...Wait, I mean-" Jordan covered his face, embarressed at his slip up. Crystal only giggled and lead him to the next place, which was a small stand with a Leafeon and Shiny Vaporeon was running. "Hello Art! Hi Alley!" Crystal said her hello to the two Eeveelutions, who both said the same to her. "Anything new in shop?" Crystal asked as Jordan walked up behind her. "Nope. Sorry Crystal, just the same thing" Art smiled. Before he could tell her what they did have, Alley screeched in surprised as she leaned out at Jordan. "Is that a Riolu?!" She smiled, her eyes sparkling. "Yeah...?" Jordan asked, backing up a bit. It was clear Jordan was getting a bit freaked out by this Vaporeon. Before he could do anything, Alley picked him up and pulled him into a nice big hug. "He's so cute!" She giggled, holding Jordan. "Crystal...halp..." Jordan lets out a small whimper, as Art chuckled. "All right sis, let him go." "Aw, but Art..." Alley whined like a young child, but let go of Jordan anyway.

"Sorry about that." Crystal apologized to Jordan. "Riolu is a rare Pok mon around here, so expect some reactions like that from some Pok mon." She smiled nervously. "Would've been nice to have known that Crystal." Jordan thought to himself, arms hanging by his sides as he lets out a small sigh. "Move out-of-the-way!" Jordan was knocked over by a Pok mon carrying something, hitting his head on the ground. Jordan woke up in a clear white void, floating in the mist. "Hello...?" He asked, looking around a bit scared. "Why does the place seem so familiar..." Jordan wondered to herself, when he heard a light chuckle. "Hello Jordan!" Jordan's attention was directed at a figure staring at him. "W-Who...are you?" Jordan asked, trying to take a step back but was caught in an invisible force. "Don't be alarm, my friend. You will find out who I am momentarily. For now, I am here to grant you a gift or two." The figure's eyes began to glow purple, as Jordan felt tingly all over. The figure approached Jordan and began shaking him. "Now. Wake up! Jordan, wake up!" Jordan's eyes were forced open, and his vision focused on Crystal. "Jordan! Wake up! Wake-Oh wait, you are awake." She said, realizing he's awake. Jordan stood up. "What happened?" Jordan asked, rubbing his bruised forehead. "You won't believe me, but you just stopped a theif!" Crystal smiled, eyes shining as she wagged her tail. "I did...?" Jordan, turning his head to see a Timburr being arrested by a shiny Umbreon. "Darn you Riolu! I could've gotten away if you weren't in my way!" The Timburr yelled in anger, her eyes glaring at Jordan. She was pushed down by the Umbreon. "Shut up already." The Umbreon said, her serious expression focused on the criminal before she looked at Jordan, smiling. "Nice one kid. If you weren't there, he would've escape with that egg." She said, another officer, a Snivy, holding the egg before walking off to hand it to it's rightful mother. "It was just dumb luck I was there." Jordan rubbed the back of his head, smiling nervously. "Thank you again." The Umbreon said, before walking off. The Timburr glared at Jordan, making a chill go down his spine.

"Should we continue our tour?" Crystal asked, smiling at Jordan. Jordan gives a small nod and followed her to a small statue with a red chest sitting beside it. "This is where you store your Poke." Crystal looked in the chest, which was empty. "Poke?" Jordan asked, looking at her. "It's the form of currency here in the Pok mon world. You can also place your items here in here for safe keeping. Oh, and before you ask, it has a unique function." "Unique function? What would that be?" Jordan asked. "It shows the items that you stored, not anyone else's. So that way, no one steals it or mistakes it for theirs." Crystal smiled, pulling out a few Poke. "Ah. That sounds cool." Jordan nods, as he looked around. "Most of the other buildings belong to the other villagers." She said, leading Jordan to a large statue that was in the shape of an Absol. "This is the statue of Copo." She said, looking at a small engravement on the base. "Who's Copo?" Jordan asked, staring at the statue. "Copo was a hero. He died saving the world with the help of a Mew and a Manaphy." Crystal smiled, putting a paw on the base. "Mew? Manaphy? But aren't those-" "Legendary Pok mon? Yeah." Crystal answered Jordan's question before he could even finish. "That sounds...pretty cool I guess." Jordan said, looking back at the statue. Something about this statue made him feel...feel what? "Shall I go show you where you'll be going to school Monday?" Crystal, with a big smile, asked this. Jordan calmly nodded as the two begin to walk to the school. "What was that feeling...Who was that figure?" Jordan asked to himself, thinking back to that dream. He wanted to believe it was nothing, but it just couldn't go away. Even when Crystal showed him the school. "Here we are! Pokeschool!" The Fennekin does a cute pose, pointing at the large blue building. "Woah...It is so big!" Jordan said, staring at it. He never expected to see a large building. "Hi dad!" Jordan looked at Crystal, who was waving at her father, who was walking out of the building. "Hi sweetie!" He waved back. "Are you done with showing Jordan around dear?" Cyst asked, looking back at the building smiling. "Yep. Wait, actually. Almost done. I have one more place to show Jordan." She smiled, looking back at Jordan who was staring at the building. To him, it looked like it was going to reach the moon. Of course, it could be his small bit of a kid-like mind. Cyst waved goodbye. "I'll be waiting for you two. Come home for dinner." He said, walking off. Before Jordan could say goodbye to him, he heard Crystal let out a small yelp of pain. Jordan looked at her, seeing her holding her head which had a bit of blood dripping down. It appears someone threw a rock at her.

Jordan heard a cruel laugh coming from a few feet away from him. He sees a male Oshawott with a small chipped seashell was laughing along with a male Eevee, who was rolling on the ground. "Stupid fox! Still need your daddy to take care of you?" The Oshawott laughed as the Eevee followed in the comments. "How's your mom? Oh wait, I forgot. You don't have one!" Hearing these mad Jordan angry, Crystal's tears and whimpers only made him angrier. "Hey, shut up! What makes you guys think you're better than her?!" Jordan yelled, growling at the bullies. Crystal looked at Jordan, blushing at him defending her. Jordan was seriously peeved off. Who were they to just make those harsh comments to a kid their age? "Aw, does Crysi have a little boyfriend?" The Eevee chuckled, he and the Oshawott walking over. "Look at this guy Gregg, he thinks he can just tell us what we can and can't do." The Oshawott smirked, picking up Jordan by his neck. Jordan lets out a small cough as they did. "Who do you think you are coming here and bossing us around?" Jordan growled, trying to escape. "What, don't know how to use any moves? Pathetic." The Eevee lets out an evil chuckle. Jordan was getting really ticked off at this point and without thinking, he swinged his lower body to Oshawott's body. "Huh?" The Oshawott muttered, confused. Jordan pushed out his legs, kicking the Oshawott and send him flying a few feet. "Sky!" Gregg said, running over to the Oshawott to help him. Crystal grabbed his paw. "Come on, we should run. I still have the last place to show you." Jordan only responded with "'Kay." before the two ran into the nearby forest, which lead to the town.

Panting, Jordan stucked out his tongue, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I can't run anymore..." Exhausted, Jordan layed on top of Crystal. "If we have to run anymore, I swear to Arceus I'll cut off my own legs." He was somewhat serious when he said this. Crystal lets out a light chuckle as she pushed him off. "Don't worry, the area we're going to next is pretty close." She said, leading him to the beach where they met. "We just need to walk through this beach." Jordan smiled, looking at her. He soon bumped into her, as she suddenly stopped. "Something wrong Krisi?" Jordan asked, wondering if something's up. He noticed Crystal was staring off into the sunset, and joined her. "Isn't it beautiful?" Crystal asked. She was right, it was so pretty. This was the greatest sunset Jordan've seen in his life, probably, since ya know, amnesia. Soon, it was night time and Crystal yawned. "Well, I guess we'll go to that last area tomorrow. Dad will probably throw a giant fit if we miss curfew." She smiled, seeing her house's light on. Jordan nods his head. "Yeah." He rubs his head, stretching his arms as he yawned before the two friends walked back to their home. After dinner, the two went up stairs to go to sleep. "Man, my dad makes the best spaghetti." Crystal said, rubbing her full belly. "Yeah, it was pretty good. So Crystal, what is that place we were going to go?" Jordan said, laying down on his bed. "Well, it's Gardevoir's Guild. Where Rescue and Exploration teams form." Crystal smiled. "It's been my dream to join it, but the only problem was I couldn't find someone to join my team." She said, looking at a drawing of her wearing a small badge. "So this is what I want to ask you. And I hope you say yes. Will you form a team with me tomorrrow?" Crystal asked, looking at Jordan with her large blue eyes. Jordan looked at her. "I...I guess so." He didn't even what an exploration nor a rescue team was. He could just ask her tomorrow. Crystal's eyes widen as she smiled happily. "Are you for real? Thank you!" She said, giving Jordan a friendly kiss on the cheek, making him blush as she squeezed him in the biggest hug. He didn't get a chance to ask what was the Guild as she passed out before he could. "Good night, friend." Jordan yawned, falling back asleep.

Jordan woke back up in a new place. "Where am I now...?" He asked, confused. Jordan noticed his voice sounded more scruffy. He was laying on his back, and tried to stand on his hind legs. But the strangest thing that happened was that he couldn't. He only fell on his stomach. "Ow...What the Mew...?" Jordan groaned, standing up on fours. "Oh Copo!~" He heard a cute sounding voice coming from behind him. He turned around, and was instantly smooched by a mysterious figure. Copo...That name sounded familar. Was that...his name? Who was this Pokemon...And why did he find them so attractive. Jordan suddenly felt something tugging around his neck, like if a noose was wrapped around his neck. Jordan began to cough violently as the figure cried out "Copo!" before Jordan woke up, panting and confused. It was still the middle of the night and he quickly got up. Rushing to the bathroom, he turned on the lights and looked in the mirror to see a shiny Riolu. He was still a Riolu. "Phew..." Jordan lets out a relieved sigh, happy it was just a dream. Jordan tiredly walked down to the kitchen and opened the fridge door, reaching in to grab a drink to clear up his dry throat. Unknowing to him, a Pokemon was stalking him from a shadowy distance outside. The figure grabbed a small walkie-talkie and pressed the button. "Sir, I found the Riolu. Are you sure he's the target?" He spoked silently. "Does he have a key around his neck?" Another voice asked, making the figure look in the window again. "Yeah, he does." "Than yes, he's the target." The voice said a bit annoyed. "How much did you want for him again?" The figure asked. "For the key, 10,000 Poke. An added 200 bonus if he's alive, and 100 if dead." "Got it boss. Roger out." He said, trying to turn off the radio. That was when it began to make a loud noise, making him clench his fists before he tossed the radio into the air, throwing a dagger at it. It was piereced into the tree bark, as he stared at the window, seeing Jordan is gone. "Prepare yourself, human." He whispered, before jumping up and ran off to his hide out. Jordan in the meanwhile walked back to the bedroom and took a few sips of his tea, as he looked at his key. "What is this key's connection with me...? Did I bring it with me from the human world or...?" He lets out a yawned and layed back down. " I'll worry about it tomorrow." And with that, Jordan fell asleep.

[End of Ch.2] 


	3. Chapter 3: The Guild

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Key to Victory

Chapter 3: The Guild

Jordan's eyes open, letting out a light yawn. He was a bit puzzled by that dream he had. " _Why were they calling me Copo? Who were those Pokemon anyway...?_ " Jordan lied awake for the past fifteen minutes before Crystal woke up. "Morning Jordan." She greeted him with a small yawn, stretching her arms as she stood up. "You're up early." She giggled, wagging her tail. "Yeah, I had a weird dream." Jordan responded. "Let me guess, you had a dream about a giant Magikarp chasing you, wearing a large bib ready to devour you?" Crystal guessed his dream. "No." Jordan shook his head. " _Crystal, what dreams do you have...?_ "

"No I did not have a dream about the Absol you told me about yesterday. Copo, was it?" Crystal nods her head. "Yes, that was his name. What happened in this dream?" Jordan recalled the dream, looking at her as he told her about the dream. "I was in a library looking place, that was completely unfamiliar to me. That wasn't the strangest thing, as I could only stand on four legs in my dream. After that, a Pokemon, which I think was a Sylveon, called me Copo and hugged me, and that was when I woke up." Jordan explained to his friend...who had dozed of midway during his explanation. "Crystal!" Jordan yelled. Crystal woke up some. "Did you even hear what I said." Jordan asked, looking at her. "Oh yeah...Was it something about cakes?" Jordan facepalmed when she said this, before bringing his paw down. "No. I had a dream where a random Sylveon was calling me Copo in a strange library. Got that this time?" Jordan asked. Crystal nodded her head. This did sound pretty odd to her. "I'm sure it's just a random dream Jordan." She said putting her paw on his shoulder. "On time I had a dream about dating a robotic Litten, and this was before I even knew what a Litten was." She had a point. Not all dreams made that much sense, so it could've been a random dream. "Anyway, we still have all day to show you to the last place I was talking about!" Crystal gave a bright smile as she reminded Jordan.

The two had some buttered toast for breakfast, as Crystal's father had to go to work early today plus it was the only thing Crystal could cook without burning the house down. "Toasty." Jordan chuckled finishing his toast and wiped his mouth with a hankerchief. Crystal wiped her mouth with her arm and grabbed Jordan not by the paw but by his tail with her mouth. "Let's go!" She muffled, as Jordan crossed his arms annoyed. "This is going to be the running gag in this, isn't it?" He asked Crystal, who responded with a muffled "I don't know." She dragged him out of the house and began dragging through the village, hopping up and down causing Jordan to bounce up and down as well, mostly ending with him being pricked by a few pebbles and rocks. "Ow..." Jordan whimpered as he rubbed his rear. Seeing this, Crystal gave a cheeky giggle and blushed smiling. "Don't worry, we're almost there. So that they can check on your booty." She mostly meant this as a joke, Jordan knew but it still made him blush harder than a Charmander. "Can I please walk on my own now Crystal?" Jordan asked, tired of being dragged. Crystal stopped and opened her jaw, letting go of Jordan's tail. "Sorry, it's just that it's cute dragging you. Plus your tail tastes delicious!" She smiled evilly, looking at Jordan's tail, which he hid behind him. " _I'm having second thoughts on this now._ " Jordan muttered towards Crystal, who simply walked up the steep cliff.

Jordan, being afraid of heights, walked behind her nervously, flinching at any time a pebble would be kick and make a noise. "What's got you all so scared Jordy?" Crystal asked smiling. She didn't have any problems with the step height, mostly because she's done this on a daily basis so that destroyed any fear of heights for her. Jordan shooked nervously as the Riolu-once-human and the Fennekin reached to top after a five minute walk up the mountain. Jordan noticed that as they approached, Crystal began to shook nervously just like how he just was. " _No...I can't chicken out this time!_ " Crystal, determined, jumped onto the grate in the middle. Jordan tilt his head, confused at first on what was she doing when a loud voice made him jump in shock. "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint is it? Whose footprint is it?" The voice went silent for a bit, before starting back up. "The footprint is Fennkin's. The footprint is Fennekin's." Crystal smiled at Jordan, happy she didn't ran off this time, all thanks to her friend. "We know you have another friend with you! Let them on the grate!" They must be talking about Jordan. Crystal stepped off the grate, Jordan stepped onto the spot she was on. Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprint is it? Whose footprint is it?" The voice goes silent again. This time, it seemed to be a bit longer this time. "The footprint is...is...Er...I believe it's a Riolu?" The voice had a confused tone about it as another voice was heard. "What do you mean by "I believe it's a Riolu?" Kyle?" "Well Eric, it's just that you don't ever see Riolu in this town. Not only that, but this footprint looked unfamiliar. I know it's a Riolu, it's just..." He was stopped before he embarrassed himself anymore, Jordan and Crystal looked at each other both sweating a bit. "Alright, the two of you can enter now." Another voice yelled as the large door began to rise up. Crystal squeezed Jordan's paw as she silently squealed in joy as the two friends walked in. There, the saw a ladder leading down. "Well, since down is the only way to go..." Crystal said as she walked over to the ladder, climbing down it carefully. Jordan followed behind his friend, also being careful but quick.

The ladder lead them to a large room, with multiple Pokemon talking to each other and looking at one of the two boards. As the two looked around, Jordan noticed a Pokemon glaring at him. The Pokemon was a Pachirisu with a scruff of fur covering his right eye and a strange amulet with a bright blue sapphire hanging off it. Jordan stared back at him, sweating a bit at how awkward this was getting. "Ah, so you are the two visitors?" Jordan turned away from the Pachirisu to look at the one who said that. He sees a cute female Tepig wearing a pair of secretary glasses staring at us. "Yes, that would be us." Crystal answered her. "Oh, good, but I'm afraid we're not in the mood for girl scouts cookies, so you two ladies can go." " _Ladies...?_ " Jordan crossed his arms, thinking to himself. Did he really looked like a girl? "Um, excuse me." Crystal spoke up, looking at the Tepig. "We aren't here to sell anything to you. We're here to form an exploration team." Crystal blushed. The Tepig began to stutter. "Oh! I'm sorry! Please follow me this way ladies." Jordan wanted to tell her that he was male but it could wait for later. The Tepig lead the two into a large office, where the two see a Gardevoir sitting in a dark green chair, her head laying down on the desk. "Guildmaster?" The Tepig ask, walking over to her. Jordan and Crystal walked over to her too, confused as the Tepig began to tap the Gardevoir's shoulder. "Is she dead?" Jordan asked, putting his face near the Gardevoir's head. "Hello!" Without a warning, the Gardevoir rose her head, scaring Jordan. Jordan hugged Crystal out of fear as the Gardevoir giggled. "Ah, cute." She smiled, looking at Jordan and Crystal. Jordan blushed and let go of Crystal before looking down at the ground, face bright red. "Ah, I see a little Fennekin and what's this, a Riolu?" She smiled, looking at Jordan. "Those are pretty rare around here. Anyway, you two ladies want to create an exploration team, don't you?" The Gardevoir asked, seemingly already knowing why the two was there. "Actually, I'm a guy." Jordan spoked, in which Crystal continued with "And yes, we would like to join the guild. If that's okay." The Tepig smiled cutely. "Oh, sorry dear for the confusion." She said as she pat Jordan's head. The Gardevoir looked at the two happily.

"Of course, now..." The Gardevoir turned around and pulled a clipboard out of nowhere. "Just sign your names and your team name." Crystal frozed up and facepalmed herself. "A team name...Of all the things I forgot to think of, it had to be team names." She muttered as she put the pen in her mouth and began signing the paper. Jordan, wiping some of Crystal's salivia off on the desk, signed down his name before looking at Crystal. "Jordan, do you have any team names?" Crystal asked, looking at Jordan cutely. Jordan begin to think about it, when an idea hits him. "How about Team Comet?" Jordan smiled. "Team Comet?" Crystal asked, the name having a nice ring to it. "You said you met me after a comet hit the beach, so why not?" Jordan explained to Crystal the reasoning, in which she responded with "I love it!" and a hug. The Gardevoir begin to write down "Team Comet" on the clipboard, putting said clipboard in her "hammerspace" and turned her head to the Tepig. "Dulce, could you please get the kit?" The Guildmaster asked the Tepig, who's name was now revealed to be Dulce. Dulce gave her a small nod and ran into the backroom, coming back with a box on her back. She sets it down, Jordan walking closer to it. Jordan reached in and pulled out multiple items, such as badges, small cute capes with a pic of a Gardevoir's head on it, berries and various items. "Thank you!" Crystal and Jordan thanked the Guildmaster and her assistant, who lead them out of the room. "If you two don't have anywhere to sleep, we can show you two to your rooms." Dulce insisted, but Crystal told her that the two have somewhere to live. "Okay, well you two should get yourselves acquentant with the others." Suggested the advise, Dulce walked back into the Guildmaster's office. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea actually." Crystal liked the idea, looking at Jordan. "I'm gonna go around talking to the others. You should get to know your surroundings too." "Right." Jordan nodded, walking off. He looked for someone to talk to, but it seemed that they were all too busy with other things. Jordan didn't want to be rude and interupt whatever they could be doing as he just walked around, still looking for someone to talk to.

He was suddenly tapped on the left portion of his back. "Huh?" Jordan muttered, turning around to see the Pachirisu from earlier. "Hello there." The Pachirisu said firmly, looking at him. "Hi." Jordan returned a hello to him, though for some reason the prescence of this Pachirisu was making him...uncomfortable. "I see you're new to the guild. Let me show you around." The Pachirisu insisted kindly. "Are you sure? That would be nice." Jordan smiled at him. "Thank you err..." "Ryan." The Pachirisu answered in which Jordan responded with "Jordan. Just let me go tell Crystal so she doesn't worry. Give me a minute." Ryan nodded as he watched Jordan walked over to Crystal. Ryan, when no one was looking, pulled out a piece of paper. " _This is the one..._ " He smirked evilly thinking to himself, as the paper had a small sketch of a Riolu with glasses and a key tied around his neck. " _Oh, a human too..."_ This was getting interesting as he read over the details on the poster. Seeing Jordan coming back, he tucked it into the backpack on his back. "Follow me. Let me show you around." He said, putting a paw on Jordan's shoulder as he showed Jordan around. The "tour" took abut twenty minutes, as Jordan and Ryan were talking. "Hey Jordan, wanna train?" Ryan asked. "Train? Train for what?" Jordan responded. "Ya' know, battling." Ryan wanted to test Jordan's strength for when the time comes. "Oh, sure I guess." Jordan shrugged. "What are you thinking Jordan?! You don't know any moves." Jordan thought as soon as he said that. Ryan leads Jordan to the training court and stood on the left end of the battleground.

"I'll let you have the first move." Ryan crossed his arms. "Okay..." Jordan nod. " _I know, I'll use Bite!_ " Jordan, thinking this out loud, began to run to Ryan with his mouth hanging open. He pounces up and before he could bite down on Ryan's head, Ryan moved out of the way, leaving Jordan to taste the ground. Jordan spat out a bit of the dirt, distracted as Ryan used Spark on the Riolu. Jordan was stunned in placed. "Why...Why can't I-" "Move?" Ryan finished his sentence, chuckling. "It's because you're paralyzed. Idiot. Than again, humans don't know which Pokemon moves are which." Jordan's eyes widen in shock. "Surprised I know you're human?" Ryan smiled, chuckling as he pulled out the photo of Jordan. It was a Wanted: Dead or Alive poster...How did his face get on there?! "Now, just hold still, and I'll make this quick..." Ryan said as he knocked over Jordan, staring down at him. Jordan was surprised. He couldn't believe that his 'new friend' wasn't actually his friend, but an assassin. Jordan closed his eyes as he could hear Ryan charging up an Electro-ball. He was waiting for this to be over as he heard the Electro-ball heading towards him.

There was a light cry of pain, but it wasn't from Jordan. Jordan slowly opened his right eye, and lets out a shocked gasp to see a familiar Fennekin standing in front of him. Crystal had stepped in front of Jordan at the moment Ryan released the Electro-Ball, and was heavily damaged. "Crystal!" Jordan cried out, tears running down his face as Crystal slowly turned her head to him. She was probably about to ask him if he was okay, but she fainted before she could say it. "Stupid Fennekin. Got in the way." He said, kicking Crystal aside. Jordan was completely in rage. He didn't care that Ryan was beating him up. He didn't care that he was going to die. But messing with Crystal made him snap! Jordan lets out a soft growl as the effects of paralysis wore off. "How dare you..." Jordan muttered, his bright green eyes turning a bright glowing red as a bright red aura surrounded him, his aura sensors rising up as he lets out another growl at Ryan. "How dare you h ** _urt Crystal?!_** " Jordan yelled, suddenly stretching his arms out. "What are..." Before Ryan could finish that sentence, a small orb of energy began to form in the midst of his paws. " _Aura Sphere..._ " Ryan muttered, recognizing the move. Jordan launched a single Aura Sphere at the Pachirisu, who retaliated with an Electro Ball.

The two attacks collided, causing a small explosion of smoke to arose. Ryan was slightly blinded by the smoke, unable to see Jordan, who could sense him thanks to aura, rush up to him and used Force Palm, grabbing him by the chest before punching him hard in the stomach causing him to be sent flying into the arena's wall. Crystal looked up at Jordan, letting out a soft gasp to see him in this state of... _Rage._ Jordan began to run at Ryan and jumped up in the air, launching another Aura Sphere, this one actually colliding with Ryan. Crystal's eyes widen larger than they already were. "Jordan knows Aura Sphere?!" But how...? Only Lucario is able to use that move, so how does Jordan know it? Jordan landed near Ryan and picked him up, about to punch him once more. "J-Jordan! Stop!" Jordan's eyes widen as his eyes returned to normal. He turned his head back to the Fennekin and stuttered. " ** _Crys_** _t_ al!" He yelled, dropping Ryan before running over to Crystal, bringing her into a big hug as tears run down his face. "I'm so sorry..." He whimpered, Crystal patting his back, shushing him. "It's okay. I'm okay..." Crystal gave a calming smile to Jordan, ignoring the fact that Ryan had just escaped. Jordan only broke down in tears as he hugged Crystal.

The two later told the Guildmaster about Ryan, who issued a search party to look for the Pachirisu. They decided not to mention the whole truth about the battle however, out of fear that the guildmaster might kicked them out. It was getting night, so Crystal and Jordan had to go home. Along the way, Crystal and Jordan chat. "You were awesome Jordan!" Crystal smiled, touching one of the bandages on Jordan's shoulder where Ryan's Electro-ball had strucked him. "What do you mean...?" Jordan asked, not quite remembering the battle. "Your battle silly! Don't you remember using Rage and Aura Sphere?" "Rage? Aura Sphere?" Jordan asked, looking at her. "Rage is a move where the user goes into a state of, you know, rage, boosting their attack. Aura Sphere is a move, however, that only Lucario can use. So I'm confused on how you used that." Crystal pondered, looking at Jordan. "It was very sweet how you protected me. Like a knight defending his princess..." Crystal swooned a bit, making Jordan blushed as he lets out a small chuckle, scratching the back of his head. "It was nothing. You done the same thing for me. I don't know what would've happen if that attack came in contact with me. So...So..." Jordan began to tear up again before hugging her. "Thank you..." Jordan said softly as Crystal hugged back, secretly nibbling on his tail to lighten to mood. "Let's go home, Dad's probably worried. I can't wait to tell him about today! And I'm happy to see how your first day at school will be." Crystal smiled, as Jordan, still hugging her, nods. "I hope it goes great too." Jordan smiled cutely as the two friends walked back to their home. They weren't aware of the fact that they were being stalked by Ryan, who was staring down at a small photograph. " _Ellie...I swear to Arceus one day, I'll find you, no matter what it takes..._ " He thought before he runs off back to his base.

Crystal's dad was really impressed with Jordan for protecting his daughter. "Thank you so much Jordan. I wouldn't know what I'd do if something happened to her." He smiled, hugging Jordan. "It's really Crystal you should be thanking, cause she saved me." Jordan said as he rubbed the back of his head as Crystal walked up to Cyst. "We protected each other pretty much!" She said, hugging Jordan. "I'm proud of you two." Cyst said, walking into the kitchen and sat down a large cheesecake. "D-Dad?! Is that..." "A chessecake? Yes." Cyst nodded, as Crystal looked at it. "But you haven't made this ever since mom..." She walked over to him and hugged his legs. "Thank you..." Cyst pat her head, looking at Jordan. "What are you two waiting for? Dig in. You both earned it." He said as he sat down silverware. Jordan and Crystal, without any hesitation, digged into the cheesecake and completely destroyed it. The two rubbed their full bellies before heading upstairs for bed. Jordan had a bit trouble falling asleep, mostly from some remaining adrenaline from today's battle but also from eating that large cheesecake. But eventually, Jordan fell asleep, waking up in the white void again. "This place again?" Jordan muttered, looking around and saw the figure again. "Hello again Jordan! I saw what you did today and I want to say I'm proud of you. Of course, tis' I was the one who gave you those moves." "Wait, what?" Jordan asked, looking at the figure who nodded. "Yep. And I deem you worthy of another gift...~" The figure approached Jordan, grabbied him by his side and began smooching him. Jordan's tail wagged rapidly as the figure did so. "So...What did you do to me...?" Jordan asked, blushing after the figure stopped smooching him. "I gave you...Transform." "Transform?" Jordan asked, in which the figure nodded it's head. "Just as it sounds, it allows you to become other Pokemon. At first it'll be a bit rusty but overtime it'll get better, even allowing you to become legendaries. And it also effects the Type Key around your neck." "Type...Key?" Jordan tilt his head confused, looking down at the key. "I just thought it was just for show." Jordan said, looking back at the figure, who lets out a small chuckle. "You see, that key is special. The gem in it is made out of all the Evolution Stones including some unknown ones. The user can use it to change their type." Jordan was a bit confused. "Sounds a bit pointless since I can apparently transform into other Pokemon." The figure only laugh. "Oh Jordan dear, I'd figured you would say that. It doesn't just affect your base form, but your transformed state. And make for some interesting combinations." The figure winked, smirking as it walked back over to Jordan and kissed his forehead. "Now, I must go now." "Wait, can you tell me who you are...?" Jordan asked, but the figure only looked at him and said "You'll find out overtime." before disappearing. Jordan woke up after it did, and looked at the clock. 2:54 A.M. Jordan groans and lays back down, tired and not excited for his first day of Pokemon school tomorrow.

 ** _[End of Ch.3]_**

 ** _(PS Ryan is not my OC. A friend of mine is letting me use him.)_**


	4. Chapter 4: Not So Cool For School

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Key to Victory Chapter 4:Not So Cool For School "Jordan! Wake up!" Crystal yelled, tugging on Jordan's leg. Her father, like yesterday, had left for work early again so she made it her job to wake up Jordan. Jordan only responded with a loud snore, making Crystal groan in annoyance. "Okay Jordy, you asked for this." The Fennekin said as she grabbed Jordan's tail, opening her mouth before closing it on Jordan's tail, sinking her fangs deep. Jordan jumped up screaming "Sweet Arceus!" before plopping on his face. Crystal lets go of his tail and giggled whilst saying "Morning." Jordan obviously wasn't happy about being rudely awaken, forgetting about the dream he just had, growling at Crystal. "What the heck Crystal?!" He yelled, eyes glowing bright red. Crystal lets out a small whimper, her ears becoming flat. "I was just waking you up for school." "School...?" Jordan's train of thought derailed for a bit, before that thought reappeared. "Oh my Mew! I forgot! Crystal, I'm so sorry for yelling at you." Jordan apologized to Crystal, who grabbed his paw. "Let's go!" She tugged, in which Jordan returned with a nod as the two raced out the door.

They both had a race there, in which was a race that Crystal won. Jordan, however, purposely lost and faked tripping about two times as he wanted Crystal to win. "Congrats." Jordan said, standing up as he hugged Crystal. Crystal hugged back, smiling as the two had a moment of peace. At least, a minute as the moment was ruined by a familiar laughter to Crystal. "Oh no..." Jordan heard her say as he looked behind him, seeing the Oshawott and Eevee from a day or two ago. "Well well, looks like we were right. He is your boyfriend Crystal." Sky, the Oshawott, chuckled as the Eevee followed in. Jordan was already tired of these guys picking on poor Crystal. "Would you two seriously just shut up and leave us alone?" Jordan spoke up, growling at the bullies, who only laughed. "What are you going to do about it, freak?" Gregg, the Eevee, muttered. "What did you call me...?" Jordan, fist clenched, asked. "You heard him, idiot. He called you 'freak.' " Sky, arms crossed, said as Gregg approached Jordan. "Yeah, I know you're supposed to be a Riolu, but Riolu's aren't that tall nor do they have spikes. Or green eyes." Gregg pointed out, smiling tauntly hoping to provoke the soon-to-snap Jordan. "So what?" A feminine and sweet yet sassy voice asked. The four turned their heads to see a female Buneary wearing a cute blue bowtie around her neck. "It makes him a lot more unique than you two." She smirked. Behind her stood a male Spinda wearing a black bandana around his neck, a male Pichu with a gold necklace and goggles on his forehead and finally a female Pansage with a flower necklace stood. Seeing as they were outnumbered, the two bullies simply walked in the school.

Crystal turned her head to the four, smiling. "Thanks guys!" She thanked them, before looking back at Jordan. "Guys, this is Jordan. Jordan, meet Impert, Gir, Xavier and finally Luse." Crystal said kindly, introducing her other friends to Jordan. Xavier looked at Jordan amazed. "Woah...Are you really a Riolu?" He asked, examing Jordan all around. "Yes...?" Jordan responded, not really sure as to what to say. "Dude. That is awesome..." The Pichu, with a calm tone, sat down, smiling. Jordan could tell that Xavier was a laid-back type of guy. Well, Pokemon. Impert, the Buneary who stood up against Sky and Gregg, approached Jordan smiling. "Thanks for the help." Jordan thanked her, smiling. "Oh it was nothing. Just ignore those two. They're just a bunch of attention seekers." Impert said, before she blushed a small pink as she soon continued with "But if you need someone to protect you, you know where to find me." Impert said this with a small wink, making Jordan blushed. "O...Kay...?" He responded silently. Crystal, hearing Impert said this, crossed her arms blushing. "Why am I suddenly feeling this burning anger?" She thought to herself, instantly changing the subject with "Hey Jordan, we don't want to be late for now do we?" She said, dragging Jordan inside making Gir and Luse chuckle as Impert smiled.

Crystal led Jordan to their class, which was history. Surprisingly, every other kid Jordan had met so far was in his class. Sadly, that included Gregg and Sky but he was going to follow Impert's advice and ignore them. The teacher, who was a male Gothitelle, walked into the room holding a book. "Welcome my wonderful students." He said in a cheerful yet calm voice, opening his book. "Before we start our lesson, we have a new student with us today. If you would kindly come up to the board and introduce yourself to the class." The teacher smiled at Jordan kindly. Jordan stood up and walked over to the board and wrote down his name. "My name is Jordan. I hope to make friends here and..." He goes silent, trying to think of something else to say. "And I like sweet tea." He said, walking back to his seat. There was a bit of laughter in the class, mostly from Sky and Gregg unsurprisingly, as Jordan sat beside Crystal. "Well...That went great." Jordan thought to himself as the teacher clapped his hands, silencing everyone. "Okay everyone, today we'll be going over the history of Pokemon and humans." Jordan heard everyone groan, even Crystal groaned. "We learn about this every year!" Gregg groaned annoyed. The teacher only smiled and opened up his large book. "Humans helped shape the society of Pokemon today kiddies. Now turn your books to page 576 and we shall begin the lesson."

About an hour and a half passed, as everyone was about asleep when the bell began to rang. Everyone ran out of the room happily as Jordan walked out of the room with Crystal. "Well that was very, very boring." Jordan said as he wiped a bit of drool off his chin. "So what's the next class?" He asked Crystal, who looked on her schedule. "Next up is Biology!" Jordan nods, smiling as he wondered if Biology in the Pokemon world was the same as the human world. Well, I guess that's one thing to remember than nothing at all. Soon enough, the two went to their next class, where they see a female Lopunny sitting at the desk wearing a cute nurse hat. "Welcome all to Biology! Now today, we'll be learning about evolution." Guess that answers Jordan's question. "Now, who can tell me what evolution is?" Crystal raised her paw. "Yes Crystal?" Crystal smiled and looked at Jordan. "Is it when a mommy Pokemon and a daddy Pokemon love each other very much...?" The Lopunny scratched the back of her head, blushing. "I'm afraid it's not that kind of 'evolution' dear. You'll learn about that when you're older." Impert raised her paw. "Yes Impert darling?" Impert blushed. "Mom..." She muttered before answering her question. "It is a state of every Pokemon's life where they change and mature." The Lopunny clapped her paws. "Correct as always."

A few classes later such as Math and Reading, it was time to go home where Jordan and Crystal are walking back home. "Hey Crystal, I had one of those weird dreams again." Jordan confessed to Crysral, who looked at him. "What happened in it?" Before Jordan could tell her, Impert and the other three Pokemon walked up behind them. "Hey guys, mind if we hang with you two?" Gir asked. Before Jordan could answer his question, Crystal butted in with a firm "No. Me and Jordan are having a private conversation." before dragging Jordan to a large cliff. The view looked so...so...beautiful! The way the sun was beaming down onto the village was so beautiful, plus add in the cool breeze blowing on the two's fur felt relaxing. Crystal walked over to the edge, sitting at the end as Jordan sat beside her. "Wow...We're so high up." Jordan said, looking down at the ground. "Yeah. About 50 feet actually." Crystal responds cutely. Wagging her tail, she looks at Jordan. "So what was that dream?" She asked, curious. "That figure appeared again. It said I apparently can transform into other Pokemon now. And something about my key that I can't remember." Crystal's eyes widen with joy. "That sounds awesome! Try it!" She said, jumping up and down. "Try what?" Jordan asked, confused but worried about her safty. "Try transforming into...into a Fennekin like me!" Crystal said, still bouncing like a happy child on Christmas morning.

"Oh." Jordan nods as he closed his eyes, focusing on the thought of a Fennekin. "Or how about a Charizard? Or any fire type?" Crystal spoke to Jordan, throwing his focus on it. "Hold on...I'm feeling tingly..." Jordan clenched his fists, his body felt warm. "Ah...ah..." Jordan suddenly lets out a small sneeze. "Aw. That was a big let down." Crystal, disappointed, plopped down on the edge again. Jordan was about to say something, when suddenly the ground under Crystal began to crumble. "Crystal, watch-" Jordan was too late to warn his friend, as the ground under her breaks off, sending Crystal screaming as she began to fall. Jordan's jaw dropped, eyes filling with tears before he, without thinking, jumped off the edge after Crystal. "No...This can't be happening!" Jordan thought to himself as he and Crystal plummet to the ground. "Is this how we die? I can't what an idiot I am, jumping off the edge. But...I can't live in this world without her!" Jordan said as he neared her. Crystal looked at him shocked. "Jordan, what are-" Jordan hugged her. "Friends stick together..." Jordan said to her, smiling as tears ran down his face as the two continued to fall. "Even in death..." Jordan closed his eyes, Crystal doing the same waiting for their demise. "...No. I can't just give up!" Jordan suddenly began to felt hot. Jordan's fur began to become more like scales, turning bright orange. "Ah..." Jordan panted as his paws began to change into orange three-fingered claws, his arms becoming much more thin and orange as Crystal noticed Jordan's grip was tighter. Jordan's ears began to sink back into his skull as his tail began to largen at the start, thinning at the end looking similar to a reptilian's tail. Jordan began panting hard as his belly began to swell massively, providing comfort for Crystal as two bumped appeared on Jordan's back. In an instant, large teal and orange dragon wings as his head restructured to look similar's to a Charizard. Jordan flicked his tail, igniting a small flame at the tip as just as they nearly hit the hard ground, Jordan began to fly back up, hugging Crystal. Flying back to the top, Crystal opened her eyes to see the unfamiliar Charizard holding her. She at first thought it was someone else, but the green eyes plus the key around his neck made her realized that this Charizard was Jordan. Jordan reached the top, setting Crystal down as he lays on his back, panting.

"Wow...You were telling the truth..." Crystal said in awe, rubbing Jordan's belly. Jordan smiled a small bit, as the belly rub felt really nice. "Yeah..." Jordan nods, his voice sounding more rough as his friend gave him a nice belly rub. "H-How long are you going to keep this up?" Jordan, blushing, asked as Crystal layed on his large belly, rubbing it. "As long as you want. This is pretty much your reward." Crystal was joking when she said this, but this did felt like a well deserved reward Jordan liked. "Maybe for about five minutes more..." Jordan lets out a small purr, Crystal doing what he wanted. After that, the two begin to walk home, Crystal mostly riding on Jordan's back. "Why not just fly?" She asked him. "Eh, I'm afraid of crashing into a tree or something of the sorts, plus I'm tired." Jordan looked at her, smiling. Soon, they arrived back to their home and Jordan transformed back into a Riolu, still giving Crystal a piggy back ride. "Weird, my dad isn't home yet. He's probably just out of town." Crystal said, petting Jordan's head. Jordan, wagging his tail, walked into the house and upstairs to their room. "Can you turn into the Charizard again? You felt a lot warmer in that form so it'd help us both." Jordan nods and does as she asked, laying next to her, the two falling asleep instantly. Jordan begin to have at first a seemingly normal dream, in which he and Crystal were having a small tea party. That was until the moon began to rise, and Jordan felt like his body was on fire. As Crystal asked him what was wrong, he blacked out. A few 'hours' later Jordan woke up, stomach hurting as his paws, body and mouth was coated in a dark red liquid. Jordan began to breathe in and out, panicking as tears began to swell.

They were secretly being watched by two figures, one being Ryan and the other being a shadowy figure. "Those two are the ones the boss wants us to kill, right?" Ryan nodded his head to the figure. "But now it seems like the Riolu can transform into other Pokemon. What now?" The figure asked, a bit worried. "What now? What now?" Ryan mocked, looking back at him. "What now nothing. The plan's still the same. It's our job to watch them tonight to study them..." The figure nods it's head as the two went back to stalking them.

[End of Ch. 4] 


	5. Chapter 5: Weekend (Part 1)

**-Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Key to Victory**

 **Chapter 5: Weekend (Part 1)-**

 _ **Me: Hey guys, Jordan here! Before you read Key to Victory, I just want to say that I'm changing from First-Person to Third-Person for this story. That's all I have to say, so enjoy!**_

 _Jordan's POV:_

 _It's been about a week now since I had arrived to the Pokémon world and met Crystal. So far, it's been...interesting. What else am I suppose to say? It's really interesting, being a Riolu instead of being human and having no memories of whom you were. So how am I supposed to feel? Guess I shouldn't be complaining, as I have some nice friends at my school, which was hard to be honest with you. Probably because I used to be human, I barely knew about Pokémon stuff, but some of the stuff was like normal school. I unfortunately couldn't remember anything nor could I figure out any of my abilities but it could be worst. I could be a Magikarp. So glad it's the weekend, so me and Crystal can just chill._

"Alright you two, stay indoors, don't talk to strangers, you know the deal." Crystal's father informed us of the usual rules for when he's at work. He kissed Crystal on the forehead as he hugged her before walking out of the door to work. Crystal lead me upstairs to our room, opening the door before we walked in. "So what do you want to do?" I asked, sitting down in a beanbag chair, which slowly swallowed me half way. "Video games?" Crystal, holding a controller in her mouth, asked me, in which I replied with a "Maybe". "Oh, how about dress up?" Suggested Crystal, who I see was walking to her closet where she pulled out two cute dresses. "How about no." I say, annoyed a small bit, not finding her suggestion funny. Of course, that was before I realized she was serious when she suddenly dragged me into the bathroom. And in a flash, she dressed me up. I let out a small cough as she applied a butt load of perfume, which I must admit smelt lovely, like strawberries. I looked in the mirror to see a Riolu with two bright blue bows on their ears, a bright blue dress and dark purple eyeliner and long eyelashes. I knew that Riolu was me, but I must admit embarrassingly that I looked cute in this dress.

Crystal soon followed in a familiar manner, putting on red bows and a bright red dress, putting on purple eyeliner and wrapped her crystal around her neck. "Crystal, please can I take this off?" I asked, my face as bright red as her dress. The only answer she gave me was a light-hearted giggle as she nuzzled her head to me. This made me blush harder than I already was, Crystal finally speaking with "Aw, you look adorable Jordan in that dress!". I heard her say this, as I whined softly "But I look like a girl..." to which my Fennekin friend giggled some more, before putting a small silver tiara on my head. "You already looked like a girl. Please Jordan, I've always wanted to play 'Castle' and never had a sister." And I can see why... Reluctantly, I agreed to playing Castle with her. "Yay!" Crystal jumped up with joy as she hugged me.

 _Crystal's POV:_

I was so happy when Jordan agreed to playing a game with me! Plus he looked hot in that dress, even if he was a guy. We begin to move furniture, pillows and mattresses to build up a small fort. "There! Fort Crystal is finished!" I let out a tired huff, Jordan leaning against the wall also tired. "Can I please take this dumb dress off?" I heard Jordan complained, so I hatched up an idea. "Hey Jordan? I think I have something in my eye. Mind taking a look?" I asked, in which Jordan agreed to do. He looked at me closely. "Well I can't see anything in your-". Before he could finish, I used _Attract_ on him. Jordan's eyes began to droop as I saw his irises turn bright pink, his pupils turned into a heart shape. "Now, Jordyn, how about we play 'Castle'?" I asked in a cheeky voice. Jordan lazily nods his head. "Yes..." was all he said as we begin to play castle.

After an hour of playing castle and had a tea party, the effects of _Attract_ wore off. Man, was Jordan mad. Not as made when he fought Ryan, but he looked mad enough to break the table in half. He threw off the dress and bows in anger, before laying down on his bed. Strangely, whenever I use Attract on a guy, which is rarely, they usually have a major headache. "Sorry Jordan..." I say as I tucked him in, petting his soft head. He only pulled the curtains over his head and went to sleep. Maybe forcing him to play with me wasn't such a good idea after all.

 _Jordan's POV:_

I couldn't believe what Crystal made me do! But my head was hurting so much to even care about that at the moment. I begin to fall asleep, my tension fading with my anger. I woke up in a dark room. This room seemed so familiar yet so new. I tried to move around, but I noticed around my neck was a large metal collar! My paws were also chained to the wall behind me, so I couldn't exactly take it off. " ** _Hello there..._** " A male voice said, as I turned my gaze to a dark figure. He had something in his hands... _A knife_...A large knife with a black handle, and a small chipped part on the back. He walked up to me, and began to start cutting my right arm. "Oh dear Arceus!" I cried out, as the blade cut open my arm. Hearing a small drip, I knew that the liquid dripping onto the ground was blood... **My blood**. _I couldn't do anything to stop him, unable to stop him from slitting my wrists. I cried out, hoping someone would help me, or at least kill this monster... But that was when I realized the monster was...was..._

I woke up, panting, looking around to see my and Crystal's room. Crystal, however, was no where to be seen. That was, until she burst into the room holding a newspaper in her mouth. "J-Jordan!" She yelled at me in an alarmed voice, which was unlike her. Concerned, I spoke up. "Crystal? What's wrong?" "What's wrong? Jordan, the guild needs us! Someone's been murdered and another attacked!" My heart beat skipped a few beats hearing what Crystal had said. _Attacked? Murdered?! Was my dream speaking to me, or in some sense a bit of foreshadowing. . ?_ Wasting no time, me and Crystal ran to the guild as fast as our legs could carry us. Arriving, we both saw various cops, and I noticed the Umbreon cop from a few days ago. Me and Crystal simply walked in, worried as we reached the crime scene, where we saw a horrible sight. Dulce was laying on the Guildmaster's desk, her throat seemingly slashed open. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling, almost like she's looking at birds. I heard Crystal tear up, finding myself to do the same thing as I held my paw over my mouth, feeling vomit filling my mouth. I couldn't swallow it before I puked it up from the sight. My head felt woozy, as I found myself stumbling. " _S-So...Much blood..._ " Was all I thought before I passed out, hearing Crystal cry my name as I did.

 _ **[End of Ch.5]**_


	6. Chapter 6: Weekend (Part 2)

_**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Key to Victory**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Weekend (Part 2)**_

 _Jordan's POV:_

 _I woke up around, I supposed, two hours. I at first forgotten what had made me faint, until Crystal reminded me. That's right, I remember now. Dulce, the Guildmaster's friend and assistant, was found dead in the Guild's office. It was probably the blood that made me faint, or maybe it was the sight. What was strange was that nothing was taken or anything thrown around. It was like whoever did this didn't want anything from the Guild. Dear Arceus, just who or what monster did this to poor Dulce? The most innocent and friendliest Pokémon?! What kind of damn monster would do this? Pardon my French, but it's true. It was heartbreaking to see the Guild members to grieve over what had just happened, but to see the Guildmaster upset..._

I found myself crying. Seeing all these Pokémon hurt and upset made me break. I could sense everyone's sadness, and it was too much. Crystal, who was also crying, hugged me tightly. I instantly hugged back, sobbing silently. The police began to investigate around the guild, but to no luck. They also interrogated everyone from the guild, including me and Crystal. It didn't take that long actually, around a hour. They asked both me and Crystal questions like "What was Dulce like?" and "Where were you the time of the murder?". It felt like I was on one of those crime shows or mystery stories.

Seeing we didn't have much to give them, they let us go. After stepping out of the police station, Crystal quickly looked at me. "We...We have to find out who did this?" She said, speaking seriously. I nod at her. "Yeah..." I responded with a sigh first, before actually speaking to her. But how were we going to catch this guy or girl or it? My train of thought was derailed for a bit when someone bumped into me, speaking in a rude manner. "Move you-" I turned to them, gasping as I saw the Timburr from a few days ago. She glared at me, before running off. " _What was that about...?_ " I thought to myself. That was when I heard Crystal yelled, picking up something that seemed like a pair of glasses.

"Hey! You dropped these!" She yelled, but the Timburr was already gone. At first, I thought that I had lost my glasses when the Timburr bumped into me, but then I noticed... "Crystal! Those glasses!" I yelled, looking at them eyes widen. "Yeah? What about-" Crystal stopped herself to look at the glasses, letting out a soft "Dear Arceus..." before clenching the glasses. We both realized these glasses were Dulce's! "Jordan!" Crystal clenched the glasses, looked at me quickly. "She's the murderer!" Crystal yelled softly as to not drive attention to us, soon grabbing my paw and began tugging. "Come on!' She growled cutely, trying to get me to follow her. "Crystal wait." Saying this made her let me go. "Thank you. Now, let's think about this. The thing that killed Dulce slashed her throat, so they probably had claws. Timburr don't have claws, do they?" I pointed out. "She could've used a knife or dagger or something sharp!" Crystal gave a valid point, so I simply let out a sigh. "I guess we have no other choice but the follow her, right?" Crystal nods to me, smiling innocently. "Yep! I mean, what could go wrong?" "Well, we're going into a cave in which a _MURDERER_ went into, so pretty much countless possibilities of things could go wrong." I groaned at her. "Oh shut up Jordy..." Crystal giggled, before tugging my paw.

Me and Crystal ran as fast as we could. We ended up having a race to the cave, in which I was winning at first. But seeing that Crystal was trying hard, I purposely tripped over a rock, letting her win. I caught up to her quickly, both of us taking a moment to take a breather, before we look at each other. "Okay, so how are we going to play this out? There are a million ways we could do this." I say to her, still taking a few breaths. "I'd say we ambush her and knock her unconscious to take her to the police." Crystal said in a confident voice. "You know this won't be exactly a walk in the park, right Crystal?" I asked, my right paw rubbing the back of my head. "Yeah, but who knows. It could be fun!" Crystal wagged her tail, giving me that cute and innocent smile to me. " _Crystal, you're the only one who would think searching for a murderer is fun..._ " I thought to myself before we walked in.

" _When you see that Timburr..._ _ **M!**_ " I heard a dark and sinister voice say, making me mutter out a "Huh?" before I looked around. "Crystal, did you say something?" I asked her, just to make sure I wasn't crazy. "Nope!" Crystal shook her head, picking up a small stick and ignited it with Ember. Welp, looks like I'm crazy. Nah, it's probably just stress or something stupid. But... "Jordan, look out!" I heard Crystal shout. Before I could react, I was hit in the face by a fist to my face, sending me flying into a wall. "I see you idiots followed me!" Barely hearing this, I knew it was the Timburr. _Kill...Kill..._ No, I won't give into that thought! Crystal ran to my side, and helped me stand. "You have nowhere to go! You're coming with us to face punishment for what you done!" I yelled in anger. I was obviously pissed off by her, for all the sorrow she's cause to the guild.

"Yeah, sure. Cause I'm defiantly going to come quietly." The Timburr crossed her arms, putting her large piece of wood on her back. "Wait, really?" I heard Crystal asked, making both me and the Timburr slap our heads. "Crystal, she was being sarcastic." I told her. "What does that taste like...?" Crystal asked, making me slap myself again. "Wow...You two really are idiots." The Timburr lets out an annoyed statement, making both me and Crystal enter a fighting stance. "You'll pay for all the _crap_ you've caused!" I didn't even noticed my voice changed when I said crap, but that won't distract me from _killing_ taking down this monster.

I ran to her, arms spread out to my side as I begin to build up energy in them. I fired two Aura Spheres at the Timburr, who used her log like a bat and deflected them. Luckily, me and Crystal were able to move out of the way, giving me and Crystal both opportunities to _kill_ attack! Crystal used a powerful Flame Charge, a large fireball engulfed her as she rushed at the Timburr, while I rushed over to use Force Palm, focusing energy into my right paw. She, however, gave us a smirked as we ran at her. What was she up too...? It was too late to figure out, as she countered our attacks with a powerful Hammer Arm, using her log to smack both me and Crystal hard enough to send us straight into a wall. I layed on my stomach, cut from either hitting the wall or being smacked by Hammer Arm. She ran over to Crystal, who was already weak enough from the attack. I tried to yell out "No!" but the Timburr, who was holding a small boulder, smashed it onto the weak Fennekin. It broke onto her, knocking her out. I begin breathing heavily, tears of anger and hate streaming down my face as she turned to look at me. "Aw, is little Riolu upset that I hurt his girlfriend? What are you going to do about it?" She lets out an evil laugh, but stopped when I muttered out "Big. Mistake...Bitch..." _Kill...Kill...Kill...That sounds like a_ _ **GOOD**_ _idea..._ That was when I felt my head aching, as the only things I could think about was killing...and Crystal. Then everything went dark...

 _Crystal's POV:_

I let out a soft groan, raising my head up. I noticed I was in a pool of my own blood, and I felt pain all over my body. I looked up and saw Jordan...But something was wrong with him. His bright yellow fur was turning a dark grey color, making him almost blend in with the cave. I heard the noise of what sounded bones cracking, as I heard him let out a loud howl while bright red claws extended from his paws. The small spikes on his paws and chest began to grow out, making me whimper as it sounded painful. His tail grew a lot longer, curling up into an unusual shape as he grew a bit in height. His teeth looked like they could bite through metal or diamonds, as the sounds of him growling while his small snout grew out, claws also growing on his feet. The collar around his neck turned into a small grey collar with spikes that appeared to have something red on them that made me fear that it was blood as the red jewel on his key turned pitch black, his once golden key that sparkled in the sunlight turned a husky grey. But the thing that scared me was his eyes... They were a complete red that looked both soulless and heartless, as I saw the Timburr back up while Jordan slowly approached her, attention mostly focused on her.

"Stay back!" I heard the Timburr cried out, backing into the wall but this didn't made Jordan stop. "What are you?!" She yelled in fear, as Jordan only gave her a smirk, putting his left paw on her left cheek. I winced a bit as I heard the Timburr's whimper when Jordan began to scratch her cheek. I was expecting Jordan to stop or faint, but he just stared at her. Like he was enjoying it! " _Jordan..._ " I thought to myself, which went away as I saw the Timburr try to smack Jordan with her log, but Jordan simply snatched it out of her hands. He threw it on the ground and launched an Aura Sphere at it. But it wasn't like the ones Jordan fired earlier. It was a bright red, matching his glowing eyes.

"Jordan, stop!" I cried out, but he wasn't listening as he grabbed the Timburr's left arm. "Y-You won't do it! You're a huge coward!" The Timburr said in a frightened tone. Yeah, he wouldn't. He's too nice to... I was wrong, as I heard the sound of a bone snapping. Jordan had just broken her arm, the bone actually sticking out! The Timburr gagged, probably from the pain she was experiencing. Jordan began to dig his claws into her sighs, making me begin to tear up at the sight. This wasn't Jordan, it was some monster using his body to commit these terrible ways of fighting. Blood began to drip down from the Timburr's, who was too scared to even do anything besides cry, side. Jordan pulled out one of his paws, and took a small lick of the blood drenched on his paws. " _Please..._ " I prayed to Arceus silently as Jordan began to slam the Timburr's head against the wall about three times, before tossing her into a nearby rock.

He walked over to her, smiling emotionless as he put his paws on her forehead, most likely building up energy for that Aura Sphere. He was going to kill her! I had to do something! Before he could fire, I stood up and ran up behind him, giving him a big hug. "Please Jordan...Don't do this." I whimpered, tears running down my face. "She isn't worth it. Don't become what she is..." I pleaded, making Jordan turn his head at me. He suddenly grabs me, slightly digging his claws into me. "J-Jordan...You're hurting me..." I whimpered, as I could feel blood running down my side. His cold and emotionless expression suddenly turned into a surprised and sadden expression, as he changed back to my Jordan. He began to tear up, looking at his paws then at me before looking at the Timburr, who was knocked out. She probably fainted from blunt head trauma or blood lost. Jordan dropped me, backing up as I let out a soft "Oof!" when I hit the ground. I heard him whimper out "I'm sorry..." before he curled up in a helpless ball. Feeling bad, I walked over to him and gave him a hug, not caring about my bleeding sides. He wrapped his arms around me, sobbing and terrified. "It's okay..." I say to him softly about five times, before we stood up. Jordan was also bleeding too, mostly from the fight.

We carried the unconscious Timburr to the police station, telling them what had happened. Seeing as Jordan had fought in defense, he was free from any charges as they took me, Jordan and the Timburr to the hospital where my dad worked. He was happy to see us, hugging me and would've hugged Jordan if he didn't turn away. He helped treat our injuries, and I told him what had happened. "Weird, I've never heard anything like that. I mean, just having that sudden transformation. It's nothing like evolution..." My father said, looking at Jordan who was curled up in a chair. He was probably scarred for what he has done, and it didn't help when our father said that the Timburr was crippled for life now. "Poor kid..." I heard my father say, talking about Jordan. "He's probably traumatized from today. Go talk to him, you're his girlfriend." My father jokingly said. "D-Dad, I'm not his girlfriend..." I blushed hard, covering my face. "Oh come on darling, I'm just kidding. But you should probably talk to him later today."

It was a long stay in the hospital, about three hours, though it felt more like three weeks. Me and Jordan were released, my dad taking us home. We passed by the Umbreon police officer, who was escorting the Timburr to jail. Before we head home, we went to the guild to tell everyone we found the murderer. They, however, already knew that, which sort of ruined it. The Guildmaster was happy to hear this, and gave me and Jordan big hugs as a means of thanks.

We later went home, and went to bed early. Sadly, we had school tomorrow, which sucks. Jordan layed beside me as usual, looking away from me. "I'm..." I heard him muttered something. "Huh?" I looked at him, confused. "Crystal, am I a bad person...?" He asked me. "No!" I instantly answered back, but he simply looked down. "You're lying. Are you afraid of me...?" I was about to say "No", but he stopped me before I could. "You are, I could tell when you looked at me in the cave. You think I'm a...a monster, don't you..." He asked, tearing up. "Jordan..." I give him another hug. "Jordan, listen to me. Just because of one event, doesn't mean you're a bad person. All you was doing was defending both yourself and me. She committed murder for no good reason, she deserved what she got. I mean, yeah you did crippled her, and probably made her more insane..." I stopped myself when I saw Jordan tear up again. "You're one of the best Pokémon I have ever met! You care about me, and I...I care about you, a lot..." I looked at him, seeing him blush. "You're like a...a brother to me...maybe even more...So please, don't ever think I'll ever be afraid of you or hate you." I hugged him tighter. "Crystal...You're crushing me..." He chuckled a bit, but I wasn't letting go. "Not until you feel better!" I giggled, wagging my tail. He wrapped his arms around me, both of us snuggling close to each other. What did my dad say earlier, me being his girlfriend...? " _Am I crushing on Jordan...? Is this what loves feels like?_ " I quit thinking that when I heard the loud snores of Jordan, making me let out a silent giggle as I begin to fall asleep too. I didn't hear my father enter the room and close the door, not before kissing my forehead as I completely fell asleep.

 _ **[End of Ch.6]**_


	7. Chapter 7: Oh Mother

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Key to Victory**

 **Chapter 7: Oh Mother...**

 ** _-[Me: Hey guys, Jordan here again. Before you start reading this, I just want to say that I'm removing Jordan's ability to transform into other Pokémon, as that idea doesn't really seem that good. He might still can transform into another Pokémon however, but you'll just have to wait and see :3]-_**

 ** _Jordan's POV:_**

Letting out a tired yawn, I was awoken by a tapping on the window nearby. I tried to simply sleep it off, thinking it was a branch until... "Hey! Human!" My ears began to twitch, as I recognized that voice. Ignoring the fact that Crystal was hugging me like a stuffed bear, I broke out of her grasp and made my way to the window. If it was _him_ that was tapping on my window, I will...will... Oh let's face it, what am I going to do to him. I let out an annoyed yawn, before I opened my window. It was pitch black outside, but luckily Riolu is good at picking up glimpse of aura, so I could tell where I or anyone else was.

"Good seeing you again." I growled at the voice. I knew who it was. At the window, was the same Pachirisu from a week ago. The same one with a scruff of fur covering one of his eyes. The same one that tried to assassinate me! Acting on instinct, I aimed both of my paws at him. "You have five seconds to get out of here, before you meet face-to-face with an Aura Sphere." I let out a growl at Ryan, who only chuckled. "Ease yourself. I am not here to harm you or your little friend, I just want to talk."

As it appeared he wasn't leaving, and most likely wasn't going to leave until I do, I climbed out of the window and climbed down the tree next to the house. "Good. Now that we can talk-" Before he could finish, I grab him by his throat and pinned him against the wall. "Now tell me what the Mew do you want for real?" I demanded, wanting to slam him so hard against the wall. "All I want to say is, I'm impressed." He chuckled, giving me a warm smile. "Impressed?" I asked, confusedly tilting my head as he jumped out of my hands. "Yeah. You heard me." Ryan gave me a smile, his one revealed eye looking straight at me.

I could tell he was serious. "I saw what you did to Tara back in that cave. The Timburr is whom I'm referring to by the way." I was startled. "How did..." He held out a paw as if meant to stop me from continuing. "How do I know? Well simple. She's a member of the group I am in. The Dark Brotherhood." The Dark Brotherhood? What kind of stupid name was that? "And I'm here to ask of you to join our crew." Ryan finally admitted. "Why would I join your gang? After you attacked me? After you hurt my friend?" I stomped my feet, but this didn't seem to faze him. "I was simply training you. I wasn't really going to kill you...Well, I was but my boss had other plans." He pulled out a wanted poster with my face on it. Well, was my face before Ryan tore it up in my face. "We could use someone like you. Someone with your power...And we could use another human."

My jaw drops, as I stared at him trying to see if he was lying. It didn't seem like he was. "Another human..?" I asked. He gave me a light nod. "I, like you, am a human. Unlike you however, I remembered who I was before coming here. This was because I came here through a portal, along with my father and sister." I couldn't believe my ears...I wasn't the only human then... "What happened to your father and sister?" I asked, curious. He looked at me with little emotion. "My boss found me and my father and killed him in front of me. Which left me an orphan. And alone." I cringed at what he had just said. "It's okay, he was a jackass anyway. As for my sister, my dad blamed her for the death of our mother and she ran off..." I felt a bit bad for him. "I'm sorry..." I say softly, to which he responded with "Thank you. Just think about it, okay?" I nod, and watched him walk off.

 _Hell no was I going to join this 'Dark Brotherhood' gang._ I let out a soft groan and walked into the front door. I would've climbed the tree again, but the branches didn't really feel all that safe to even sit on so I'd rather go in through the door than fall out of a tree. Plus it looked less suspicious if I went into the front door instead of the window. Unable to fall back asleep, I walked into the kitchen, leaving the lights off as I looked in the fridge. _Gotta. Find. Tea!_

The lights suddenly turned on, making me turn around as fast as I could. "Hey there..." I see Crystal's dad standing these in the walkway, bags under his eyes. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked me, taking a sip of what I believe is coffee. "No." I shook my head 'no', rubbing my eyes. "I thought I heard something, but couldn't find what made it." I lied to him, which he luckily believed. "I see. I'm just getting ready for work tomorrow." He took another sip of his coffee. _In two in the morning? Dear Arceus, how much does this guy work?_

Looking around, I noticed a photo on the wall above the sink. It had two Delphox, one male and the other female, and in the female's arms was an egg. "Hey, mister Crystal's father? If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Crystal's mother?" Hearing me say this caused him to choke a bit on his coffee. "Sorry." I quickly apologized, but he held his paw at me. "No. It's okay." He lets out a few more coughs, before setting down his mug. "Okay, I'll tell you." I sat on the counter, listening to him.

 _ **Crystal's Mother POV:**_

I was walking home after delivering a basket of donuts to a few houses. I looked down at my swollen belly, rubbing it. "I can't wait for you to meet your bigger sister and the world, Ember." I let out a purr, feeling a light kick. I, however, was never in this part of town before so I was lost. I didn't have a stick, so I couldn't make a torch to light my way. My night vision wasn't all that great either. "Well well, looks who we have here. Are you, by any chance Celesti?"

I turned around to see a Timburr, a Pachirisu and behind them was a large Golem. I backed up. I may be pregnant, but that didn't mean I couldn't fight. "Yes, why?" I let out a soft growl, backing up. "Good. Now just come with us quietly and we'll make this easy." The Pachirisu got closer to me. "Yeah, how about no!" I used Flamethrower on him, hitting him in one of his eyes. The Golem suddenly surprise me by smacking me in the stomach, as the Timburr ran up and hit me in the gut with her log. I let out a "Oh Arceus..." before I held my stomach in pain. The Timburr looked at me in shock as she backed up, looking down at something. I looked down too, and saw blood dripping out of my bottom. The Pachirisu, who was also panicking, back up as well. "Just slice her wrists!" The Golem cried, I saw the Pachirisu nod and ran up to me. "I'm sorry..." I heard him whisper as he used a small dagger to slice my wrists.

The three of them ran off, as I tried to run him, bleeding both from my wrists and bottom. I felt weak and hurt, tears dripping down my face as I repeatedly cried out " _Oh Arceus no!_ ", my home in sight. I saw my husband run to me, tears quickly flowing off his face. I give him a saw kiss. The door suddenly opened, as I saw my four-year-old daughter Crystal standing there. I didn't want her to see her mother and her brother dying, but I couldn't do anything as she ran up to me crying "Mommy!" I looked at her, crying myself. "Honey, mommy's not going to make it. Don't be afraid darling. Daddy's there to help you. And I'll be watching you from above..." And with that, I took my last breath as I heard Crystal cry out one more "Mommy! Mommy!" before I blacked out.

 ** _Jordan's POV:_**

"And that is how it happened..." Crystal's father finished, wiping one or two tears from his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry." I looked at him confused. _Why was he apologizing?_ It was until I realized I was crying myself. I quickly wiped my tears with my arm, sniffling as I looked at him. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up, but just... It's sad... I didn't know Crystal was supposed to have a brother..." I sniffed, wiping the last of my tears. "She doesn't like talking about it...Jordan, can I ask you something?" He asks me, staring at me smiling. I nod my head. "Yes?"

"If anything happens to me, will you promise to watch Crystal for me?" He asks me, his smile turning into a frown as he looked down. _Watch Crystal...? What kind of question is that?_ "Yes." I say firmly to him. "I know you two don't know each other that much, and-" He stopped mid sentence to look at me. "Did...Did you say yes?" He asked me, in which I nod to him. "Oh thank you Jordan! Thank you!" He gave me a hug, before turning me to the direction of the stairs. "Now hurry off to bed, you and Crystal have school tomorrow." I say to him "Good night...Dad." as I walked upstairs. I heard him say "Good night...Son." before he went to bed.

Entering the room, I could see Crystal sleeping by herself. She looked uncomfortable as she slept, a mumble of soft whimpers. _Must be having a bad dream..._ I crawled in bed beside her, and cuddled her. Like earlier, she wrapped her arms around me and smiled. I rubbed the right side of her cheek before I quietly said "Good night, Crystal.", falling asleep quickly. I was in a small void again, and in front of me stood a female Delphox. " _Thank you Jordan. For watching my daughter..._ " Was all she said to me, before I blacked out completely.

 _ **[End of Chapter 7]**_


	8. Rewriting Key to Victory

**_Rewriting Key to Victory:_**

 ** _Jordan: Hello everyone, Jordan, or as you know me, PMDFNAFStories, speaking. I have been thinking about Key to Victory, and was thinking about rewriting it. I don't like the way I approached it. I never intended on the story to be dark and depressing. While I like a horror story myself, I've enjoyed Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, and some of the awesome such as Guardians of Light and Trials of Heart, fanfics written on it. So I was thinking about making it just a happy and lovely story: No swearing, no gore(Sure, there will be blood and cuts now and then.), etc. Also, going back to Third-Person, as I enjoy that style more than First-Person. The reasons I'm considering this is because while RPing with someone, in this RP was a fight scene where I noticed I was more descriptive, playing the scene out in my mind. This made me come up with more ideas for Key to Victory that I liked. Let me know in a review if I should and please, have a good day. Please let me know if I should, because I have been planning some more._**


End file.
